Take You Down
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: What happens when Damon and Bonnie fool around? A lot of pleasure!  ONE-SHOT


Take You Down

**A/N: So this is my first…lemon fic haha. There are a bunch of M rated Bamon fics out there but I wanted to try one of my own. So hopefully this will satisfy your Bamon needs**** Let me know how I did!**

**Xo, Harlow**

**Song to this Fic- Take You Down by Chris Brown**

**BPOV**

It was happening again. He'd lured me into his stupid trap with those piercing blue eyes and that annoying, yet attractive, bad boy smirk. How we ended up here, half naked, gasping, and tearing at each others clothes is a mystery to me. We simply wanted to meet at the grill for a drink. One drink led to another and well…here we are making our way sloppily up to Damon's bedroom.

"What about Stefan?" I gasped against his lips, frantically tearing at his shirt.

"With Elena," he breathed into my lips as he ravaged my lips and threw my shirt to the floor.

Using his vampire speed, he rushed us over to his huge bed, never braking our heated kiss. He gently placed me on the bed and hovered above me.

He gazed at me with those blue eyes that made my heart flutter, "So beautiful."

He placed sensual kisses from my neck down to my navel running his long fingers up my thighs.

"Damon," I moaned pressing my body closer to his, "Do it now."

He brought his head back up to my face and smiled, "Patience my little witch."

He placed a juicy kiss on my lips before sending his attention back to my barely there denim skirt. He ripped it right off my body, the fabric burn feeling surprisingly good.

Hunger filled his eyes as he ran his eyes over my caramel figure, covered in only my black and hot pink lace thong and matching bra. He was taking his time, trying to tease me and I suddenly became frustrated.

"Damon, now." I moaned.

Threading his long pale fingers through the ties on the side of my panties he slid them down my long legs and slid them into his pocket, "You won't be needing those anymore." Finally he dipped his head down into my dripping wet center and placed a small kiss on the inside of my thigh. His head shot back up to me, a look of pure want filled his eyes, and he plunged his tongue into me. He worked his warm tongue throughout my folds bringing me close to the edge again and again but never gave me that ultimate release that I was looking for. He was _still _teasing me.

"That's it." I growled shooting up from my position, "Damon, don't fucking tease me. Now give me what I want before I find somebody else to do the job."

His expression grew dark. He pushed me back down on the bed and hovered over my body whispering into my ear, "My bed, my rules Bennett."

I shot him a dark look and gave him a small aneurysm, hoping that it would push him over the edge. He winced and growled at me. It worked.

"You're gonna pay for that one Bennett." He snarled into my ear, "You want rough? I'll gladly give it to you."

"Finally!" I joked, pulling his lips back to mine.

While Damon was ravaging my tongue with his, I ran my hands over his perfectly chiseled chest down to his belt buckle. Eager, I undid the buckle and he kicked his pants to the ground. He slid his boxers to the floor, revealing his huge member. Huge member.

"Enough with the foreplay Salvatore." I growled pulling myself closer to his body.

"You asked for it Bennett." Suddenly, my body was pulled towards the edge of the bed, Damon standing in front of me. He centered himself in between my legs and plunged himself into me. We both let out long moans, but Damon didn't stop. He pulled my legs up to him and wrapped them around his waist plunging into me over and over again.

I let out a stream of incoherent words and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist.

"Faster Damon, I want more!" I complained.

Easily he picked up his speed and continued slamming into me, "Shit Bonnie, you're so tight." He moaned.

I was getting closer and closer to my climax but it wasn't enough. I wanted more, I needed more.

"Damon," I moaned, "Faster." I gasped clutching onto his Egyptian Cotton sheets.

He looked at me with hungry eyes and moved faster, but it wasn't doing the job.  
>I pulled him down to me, and looked him in the eyes, "Use your vampire speed."<p>

His eyes widened in surprise at my words, and then he smirked. He adjusted my legs around his waist and leaned closer to me, "Your wish is my command."

He placed a small kiss on my cheek before he started slamming into me again. This time around, Damon fucked me at an impossible speed and it. Felt. Incredible.

"Holy shit, Damon!" I moaned into his neck, "That's it. You're. So. Close."

I was on the verge of the best orgasm any girl could ever wish for, but even Damon's vampire speed couldn't release it.

"More Damon." I whimpered into his neck.

His head shot up and I noticed that his face had vamped out; the blood red eyes, the dark veins, and the fangs. Oh God, the fangs.

"I wanna hear you scream my name baby." He growled into my ear.

As he continued to thrust himself into me at an impeccable speed, he placed a kiss on my neck biting lightly.

"Do it." I whispered unevenly into his ear.

After a quick assuring glance, Damon bit into my neck and I dug my nails deep into the flesh of his back. The pain mixed with the pleasure caused my climax and Damon's to rake through our body twice as hard.

"HOLY SHIT DAMON!" I screamed riding out my orgasm to fullest.

"So,good." He breathed dropping beside me on the bed, placing sweet kisses on my already healed neck.

We layed there in a comfortable silence, reveling in the best sex either of us had ever. How did I know it was the best for the both of us? Unlike the other girls that Damon had slept with before me, I made him work for his pleasure. The result? _Better _results.

"Damon what is this? You and me." I asked slightly turning my head to him.

Even out of my peripherals I could see that he was looking at the ceiling, seriously thinking about his answer.

"I don't know." He finally muttered.

I turned back to pillow willing to drop the topic.

"But whatever this is, I like it Bonnie." He murmured into my ear before placing a sweet kiss on my neck.

A small smile made its way across my lips, "Good, cuz I like it too."

With that, I fell asleep contently.

**A/N: Well hope you liked this**** Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy!**

**Xo, Harlow**


End file.
